Kein Mitleid
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Man macht vieles aus Liebe... Finish


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, nichts mir… ich verdiene nichts damit, leider

Achtung: dies ist eine Darkfic… wem so was nicht liegt, der sollte jetzt diese Seite verlassen.

Rating: ich denke, ich setze es auf PG 13…

Ich lebe von den Reviews und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr den Knopf dort unten betätigt…

Kein Mitleid

Die schöne schwarzhaarige Frau mit den blauen Augen wurde in den Saal geführt. 

Neugierige Blicke trafen sie. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Gewand, das auf dem Boden schliff und keine Schuhe. 

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einem Stuhl an dem Ketten hingen. Flankiert wurde sie von zwei Auroren. Wortlos wurde sie darauf nieder gedrückt. Die Ketten schlangen sich um ihre Arme und Beine. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Gedanken in die Realität zurück fanden.

„…. Beschuldigt, Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke ermordet zu haben!"

Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab.

#Flashback#

„Liebes, du musst es tun! Verschaffe mir Erlösung!" 

Die früher samtweiche Stimme klang rau und gebrochen. 

„Ich kann nicht… sie werden uns retten… bitte Severus, verlange das nicht von mir!" Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. 

So sehr wie sie jetzt auch ablehnte, sie wusste, sie würde seinem Wunsch nachkommen. 

Wie lange sie schon hier waren, wusste sie nicht, sie wusste nur, dass sie ihren Liebsten gequält hatten und sie keine Möglichkeit hatte ihm zu helfen. 

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie bald wiederkommen würden.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Torso in ihren Armen. 

Er war nur noch Körper, seine Hände, die ihr liebevoll über das Gesicht gestreichelt hatten, waren fort. 

Seine Arme, in denen sie gelegen hatte, waren fort. 

Seine langen muskulösen Beine, auf denen er durch die Gänge geschritten war, gab es nicht mehr. 

Der Mann, der er einmal gewesen war, war fort und er würde niemals wiederkehren. Er war gebrochen, auch wenn jetzt Rettung kam, es würde nichts mehr helfen. Er würde immer ein Pflegefall bleiben, auf das Mitleid anderer Menschen angewiesen. Das würde ihn endgültig umbringen. 

Ihre Lippen pressten sich noch einmal auf seine Lippen.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen! Ich werde auf dich warten! Bis in alle Ewigkeiten!" 

Er schaute sie liebevoll an. 

„Ich liebe dich!" 

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, dann brach sie ihm das Genick. 

Im gleichen Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und fremde Gestalten betraten den Raum. 

Die grausame Erkenntnis durchfuhr sie. Sie war gerettet, doch er war Tod, durch ihre Hand. 

Ihr irres Lachen dröhnte durch das alte Gemäuer, dann brach sie zusammen und weinte. 

Entsetzte Blicke trafen die Frau und als sie versuchte, ihren Schädel am Boden zu spalten, wurde sie daran gehindert. 

„So billig wirst du nicht davon kommen!" Die Stimme war kalt und gefühllos gewesen.

#Flashback Ende#

Ihre Gedanken sammelten sich wieder auf den Mann vor ihr.

„Verurteile ich Sie wegen gemeinen Mordes zum Tode durch Gift! Das Urteil ist bei Morgengrauen durchzuführen!"

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Das war gut, sie wollte sterben und wieder bei ihm sein. 

„Da der Geist von Professor Snape auf Hogwarts ist, wird Ihnen der Zutritt dort verwehrt! Bis eines Tages eine menschliche Seele Mitleid hat! Ihre Leiche wird in einem namenlosen Grab verscharrt!"

„NEIN!" 

Ihr entsetzter Schrei gellte durch den Gerichtssaal.

„Bitte, nur das nicht!" Sie bettelte, weinte, schrie, aber niemand zeigte Erbarmen. 

Der Morgen graute. 

Gleich würden sie kommen und das Urteil vollstrecken. 

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht versucht, das Urteil zu ändern, doch niemand hatte sich ihrer erbarmt. Sie war dazu verurteilt, auf Erden zuwandeln und ihrem Liebsten niemals wieder nahe kommen zu können. 

Vor ihr stand der Becher mit dem Gift. Sie sah sofort, dass es von Severus gebraut worden war. 

Ein Zauberer umschritt sie und sprach den Bann aus, der sie in ihrem Grab halten würde. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Ritual beendet war. 

Jemand schob das Gift in ihre Reichweite. 

Niemand von ihren Freunden war erschienen. Diesen letzten Gang trat sie alleine an. 

Tränen traten in ihre Augen, sie hatte schon solange nicht geweint und wollte es auch jetzt nicht tun, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern. 

„Severus…" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

„Sie beschmutzen seinen Namen!" Ätzend kam die Stimme von ihrem Henker.

Sie schaute in den Becher und erkannte das Gift. 

Sie wollten es ihr nicht leicht machen, sie würde sich stundenlang quälen.

„Ein besseres haben sie nicht gefunden? Es gibt noch eins, das mich tagelang quälen würde!"

„Wir sind keine Sadisten!" 

Ein kaltes Lachen entkam ihren Lippen. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, setzte sie den Becher an und trank. Feuer schien durch ihre Eingeweide zufließen. Sie fühlte sich, als wenn das Innere nach außen gestülpt werden würde. Ihr Schrei gellte gequält durch das Gefängnis. 

Die anderen Insassen hatte das Grauen gepackt, auch nach Stunden wurde sie nicht leiser.

Ein Todesser rüttelte an seinem Gitter. 

„Lasst sie sterben! Noch nicht mal wir waren so gefühllos, noch nicht mal wir…" 

Tränen standen in seinen Augen, als es plötzlich still wurde. 

„Sie hat es geschafft!" Erleichterung stand in seinem Gesicht. 

Sie hatten die Leiche durch die Gänge getragen ohne sie abzudecken. 

Das einstmals so schöne Gesicht war selbst im Tode noch schmerzverzerrt. Die offenen Augen zeigten, dass alle Adern in ihnen geplatzt waren. 

„Komm, wir verscharren sie!" Mitleidlos erklang die Stimme. 

Ein Loch im Waldboden war ihr Grab, als sie es geschlossen hatten, verwischten sie alle Spuren. Niemand sollte jemals dieses Grab finden. 

Ein leises Weinen begleitete sie aus dem Wald. 

Die Zeit verging.

Der Wald, in dem sie lag, galt als verflucht und doch bot er Liebespaaren Schutz vor Verfolgern, wenn es ihnen gelang den Platz zu finden, denn sie konnte sich nur an dieser einen Stelle zeigen und auch nur, wenn das Paar sich in höchster Gefahr befand. 

Sie war immer noch in ihrem Grab gefangen, noch immer litt sie. Sie würde Leiden bis zum Anbeginn der Zeiten, ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Doch in der ganzen Zeit dachte sie nicht an sich, sondern an den Mann, der auf sie wartete. Dem sie niemals mehr nahe sein konnte. 

Wieder erklang ein Weinen, doch es kam nicht von ihr. 

„Komm! Schnell! Wenn dein Vater uns erwischt, dann sind wir Tot!" 

Ein junger Mann zog eine hübsche Frau hinter sich her. 

„Es muss hier sein!"

„Nein, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du glaubst doch nicht an die Legende?"

„Doch, das tue ich! Ich habe Ihn gesehen, er steht seit über zweihundert Jahren auf dem Turm und wartet auf sie!"

„Sie hat ihn umgebracht!"

„Ich weiß und doch wartet er auf sie!"

Die wütenden Stimmen kamen näher.

„Gleich haben wir sie! Ich schlage sie Tot! Wie kann sie mir das nur antun!"

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass sie in eine Sackgasse gelaufen waren.

„Scheiße, jetzt bekommen sie uns! Ich liebe dich, egal was passiert!" Seine Hand glitt über ihr Haar und er schaute sie liebevoll an. 

Da brachen mehrere Männer aus dem Gebüsch, drohend stellten sie sich in einem Halbkreis um das Paar auf. 

„Wenn die Legende stimmt, dann sollte sie langsam auftauchen, aber vielleicht ist das der falsche Platz!" Zweifel erklang in seiner Stimme. 

Er legte den Arm um seine Liebe und hielt den Zauberstab fest, zu allem entschlossen.

„Diese Legende ist doch nur Mumpitz. Warum sollte sie euch helfen. Sie hat ihren Mann umgebracht! Sie war eine verurteilte Mörderin!"

„Weil ich allen Liebenden helfe…" Eine sanfte Stimme erklang.

„Weil man manchmal unfassbare Dinge aus Liebe tut…"

„Weil ich verurteilt wurde und eine Mörderin bin!"

Die Gestalt sah Furcht erregend aus, ihre Gesichtszüge waren wie in Schmerzen erstarrt. Sie trug ein schwarzes Gewand und war durchscheinend. 

„Weil ich die Liebe meines Lebens niemals wieder sehen werde!" Sie schwebte näher.

„Warum wollt ihr nicht, dass sie sich lieben?"

„Er ist ein Slytherin und meine Tochter eine Gryffindor! Das geht nicht! Jeder weiß, das Slytherins falsche Schlangen sind!"

„Ich war eine Gryffindor und habe trotzdem gemordet! Die Welt ist arm geworden, dass sie diese Vorurteile nicht vergisst!" 

„Du bist eine Slytherin!"

„Nein, war ich nie! Aber mein Geliebter war einer und niemand durfte es wissen! Wir haben all die Jahre gelitten, sogar jetzt nach unserem Tod lässt man uns leiden!" 

„Es hieß die ganzen Jahre, dass du eine Slytherin warst! Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Du verstehst nicht, weil es niemanden interessiert hat, warum ich es tat! Warum ich ihn umbrachte! Es war noch nicht einmal bei der Gerichtsverhandlung relevant! Es hat niemanden interessiert, dass mit ihm ein Teil von mir gestorben ist!"

„Warum hast du es getan?", wollte das Mädchen wissen. 

„Es ist nicht mehr wichtig!", antwortete der Geist.

„Doch für mich schon!" 

„Weil er mich darum gebeten hat!" 

Stille herrschte auf der kleinen Lichtung.

„Bei Merlin, wenn das stimmt, dann war das ein Fehlurteil!"

„Mein Tod war nicht schlimm, mein Sterben schon, aber auch das war nicht schlimm, meine wirkliche Strafe war nicht mein Ableben, sondern die Trennung von meinem Liebsten!" 

Ein leises Schluchzen erklang. 

„Weine nicht, das ist nun mal meine Strafe! Sage ihm, er solle nicht mehr länger auf mich warten! Sage ihm, er soll Heim gehen, denn ich kann nicht zu ihm kommen, niemals wieder!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie, da die Gefahr für das Liebespaar nicht mehr vorhanden war.

„Wie können wir helfen? WIE KÖNNEN WIR HELFEN????" Der Vater des Mädchens schrie die Worte in den Wald.

„Lass sie glücklich werden!", wisperte eine leise Frauenstimme. 

„Das werde ich… das werde ich!"

Er nahm sich vor, auch etwas für den leidenden Geist zutun.

Die Jahre vergingen. 

Niemand suchte mehr den Schutz des Geistes. 

Leise Stimmen erklangen. Zwei junge Männer hielten Schaufeln in den Händen und gingen suchend umher. 

„Mutter sagte, dass es hier sein muss!"

„Meinst du wirklich, dass wir das tun sollten?"

„Ja, tu ich! Mutter meinte, wir müssen ihnen helfen!"

„Da schau, dort, das muss die Stelle sein!"

„Sie sieht genauso aus, wie Mutter sie beschrieben hat!"

„Also los! Fangen wir an!"

Einer der Jungen stieß seine Schaufel in den Boden und begann zu graben. 

Die beiden wechselten sich ab, langsam wurde das Loch immer tiefer.

Verdammt, was machen die beiden denn da? Das ist mein Grab! 

Da aber keine Liebenden in Gefahr waren, konnte sie nicht erscheinen.

Sie gruben eine ganze Weile, bis einer der Jungen einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab. 

„Ich habe sie gefunden!", rief er laut und einige andere Männer durchbrachen das Unterholz. 

„Sie ist nicht verwest! Sie sieht so aus, als wenn sie erst gestern begraben worden wäre!", stellte einer der Männer fest.

„Schau dir das Gesicht an! Sie muss gelitten haben, als sie starb! Ihre Augen sind immer noch offen!"

Sie betrachteten den Leichnam, der einfach in die Grube geschmissen worden war. 

Eine Frau betrat die Lichtung. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Leiche.

„Bald wird alles gut!" Leise murmelte sie die Worte. 

Die Männer hoben die Leiche mit dem nötigen Respekt aus dem Grab.

„Du kommst nach Hause!" Die Frau hatte eine Hand der Toten in die ihre genommen.

„Dein Leiden ist zu Ende!" 

Die Prozession betrat das Schulgelände.

Sie gingen in die Lehrergruft und öffneten das Grab von Severus Snape. Nachdem sie die Tote in einen Sarg gelegt und ihr die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatten, wurde er versenkt. Nachdem das Grab geschlossen war, kniete die Frau nieder.

Eine Hand strich über den Grabstein.

„Danke! Ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht hier und nicht glücklich! Damals hätte mein Vater uns umgebracht, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst…"

Ein Geist stieg aus dem frischen Grab heraus.

„Danke, dass ich zu Hause sein darf, auch wenn er nicht mehr hier ist!"

„Liebes, ich bin doch hier und ich warte schon solange!"

Ein zweiter Geist war erschienen und nahm sie in den Arm. Ein glückliches Lachen erklang. 

Die kniende Frau sah, wie sich das Gesicht des Geistes verwandelte. Schönheit und Liebreiz kam zum Vorschein. Das schwarze Gewand verwandelte sich in ein weißes leichtes Kleid.

Severus nahm die Hand seiner großen Liebe und zog sie davon. 

Lachen erklang im ganzen Schloss und so sollte es immer bleiben. 

Auf immer und ewig.


End file.
